This invention, in one of its aspects, pertains to containers for stacks of nested, dished, concaved, filter papers with flat bottom walls, and conical side walls. When such flat bottomed filter papers, particularly fluted coffee filter papers, are so stacked, it is difficult to achieve a lift off of individual filters, from the stack of filter papers. To achieve a separation of them is an undesirable task, and often times time consuming.
Because of the difficulty of withdrawing coffee and similar filters from the box in which they are sold, the practice has been to transfer the filters to dispensers therefor. Such type filters are shown and illustrated in earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,121,726, 4,214,673, and 4,339,057.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,726, shows an apparatus for dispensing paper articles. This device is rather complex in structure, as can be seen, but what is significant about this particular patent disclosure, as can be seen, is that it is applicable for dispensing coffee filters. The device of this prior invention, though, is rather complex in structure, as can be noted, and concerns the movement of the engaging means into contact with the interior of the next filter, and then a lifting of the cover means upwardly for removal of that next filter. Other than the fact that it is useful for the removal of coffee filters, it has not structural similarity to this current invention.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,673, shows a cup-shaped coffee filter dispenser. This particular device is pertinent from the standpoint that it does incorporate a contact member, for attachment with the interior surface of the next top coffee filter within the stack, and having a high frictional surface provided thereon, for contacting and holding of that next filter paper when pressed against, and to achieve its removal. Apparently that high friction surface is formed of an abrasive, such as a coarse sand paper.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,057, shows another form of cranking device for dispensing filter papers, particularly those that are nested, such as coffee filters. This particular patented device is not too unlike that as just previously described, with respect to the Hausam patented device.
Another dispenser means which might be usable for dispensing purposes is that which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,324. That particular dispenser, as shown, is for application and usage for a paper-like container, which in this particular instance, once again, comprises dispenser means for filters for use with a coffee maker. This device, once again, is rather complex of structure, including a rotational means or actuating shaft, having an arm affixed thereto. The arm is formed of a resilient leaf spring extension, and which has a burr means provided at its tip, for frictionally engaging the sidewall of the lower most filter, positively gripping the same, and then apparently rotating it downwardly into a dispenser opening, as during application and manipulation of its crank arm.
An examination of this previously explained dispenser shows that structurally they are quite complex, and therefore somewhat costly of manufacture.
Other earlier patents showing dispensing means includes the U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,233, that shows a dispenser for sheets of paper and the like. The paper, in this particular instance, comprises wrapped sheets that are used in the curling of hair. This device is apparently for use by the beautician, and is not too unlike some of the earlier patented devices previously explained, where a spring arm has a pad means that incorporates apparently adhesive characteristics, for attachment with the top sheet stored in the receptacle.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,670, shows a related device for dispensing of tissue paper and sheet material. This particular device is not too unlike those dispensers as previously described as for application in the dispensing of tissue sheet, as through the use of a spring biased arm. As can be seen, there is a support post having a pickup head, and which incorporates means provided for grasping the next tissue paper to be dispensed.
Other U.S. patents showing dispensing devices include the U.S. Pat. No. 317,234, which is an adhesive paper lifter, for dispensing one sheet or layer of paper after another. The U.S. Pat. No. 1,205,892, shows a container for loose sheets. The loose sheets of paper in this particular instance comprising cigarette papers, are arranged within its container, and the individual sheets are raised by their adherence with a coating of wax for individual dispensing and usage. The U.S. Pat. No. 1,730,126, shows a means for aseptically storing and dispensing surgical napkins. The U.S. Pat. No. 2,269,525, indicates a carbon paper container. In this device, the cover section contains an inwardly bent flap, having a spot of adhesive substance located thereon, and which contacts the next sheet of carbon paper within the box, raising it, as when the lid is opened. The U.S. Pat. No. 2,885,112, shows another form of sheet paper dispensing device. In this particular instance, the variety of sheets are stacked within the container, as shown, and are raised upwardly by means of an adhesive wafer that is applied upon the tongue depression, as noted in this disclosure. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,323, shows another form of spring biased member which has a covering of pressure sensitive adhesive material applied thereon, for biasing against the uppermost sheet of paper, and for dispensing of the same. The spring biasing means of this disclosure is a U-shaped member, applied in conjunction with the upper end closure of its container, rather than having the spring biasing means that pushes a stack of papers upwardly, as explained in the current invention. Finally, the U.S. Pat. No. 3,248,006, shows another form of dispenser, for dispensing sheet tissue, and in this particular instance, simply incorporates a coil spring arm, having an adhesive provided upon the lower surface of its pickup head, with the user then simply depressing the head into contact with the uppermost sheet, for adherence of that single sheet to the arm.
In accordance with this invention, the container in which the filters are packaged and marketed is also a filter dispenser, but the dispenser is so simplified in construction, generally fabricated from a blank of paperboard material, that it is of very little cost, with the dispenser means being integrated into the box of the container in which the papers are marketed.